


In The Warmth Of The Night

by MarySue (tattooeddevil)



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Family, Romance, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 08:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattooeddevil/pseuds/MarySue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom comes home to you and your little family. Second POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Warmth Of The Night

There is a soft creak in the hallway, then another. The third one convinces you to open your eyes and squint at the clock. 3.43am.

Good grief.

It takes a few moments to come up with the day--thursday--but then you realize why you woke up again. Fear seizes you by the throat--what if it’s a burglar?--before it finally all sinks in.

Thursday. Wee hours of the morning. Not a child’s cry, but someone softly making his way across the hall.

Tom’s home.

You smile to yourself, you know just where he is going. You slip out from under the blankets. It is cold in the room, winter on the air, and the only piece of clothing nearby is Tom’s hoodie. It is mostly too large on your frame, but it smells like Tom and you’ve been living in it since he left all those weeks ago. You pull on the sweater before opening the door softly.

There is light coming from Jonah’s room. No sounds are coming from the room, but you know exactly what is happening in there. And when you creep up to the door to peek in, a familiar sight greets you.

Tom is kneeling beside Jonah’s bed, one hand on Jonah’s head, the other curled around Jonah’s hand. Tom’s eyes are glued to his son’s face, taking in every little thing that’s changed since he last saw him. You know he could sit there for hours, he has done so, but tonight you want him to come to bed soon.

You push the door open a little more, the shift in the air attracts Tom’s attention. When his eyes find you, they light up and a brilliant smile graces his face. You can’t help but smile back, he always has that effect on you.

Tom leans over Jonah and presses a kiss to his forehead, before he rises to his feet and approaches you. He wraps his arms around you and you sigh softly into the hug. You feel him press a kiss to your hair, your forehead, your cheek. You obediently lift your head to receive his kisses to your eyelids, your nose, and then finally your lips.

His kiss is like a blanket. Warm, safe, and soft. He sighs against your lips, you squeeze your arms around him in answer. He pulls back a little, looks you in the eye, smiles.

_Hello, love_

You smile back, peck a quick kiss to his lips.

_I missed you_

Tom brushes a stray lock of hair from your face, pushes his cheek against yours.

_You are beautiful_

You bury your face in his neck and breathe in his familiar scent. It smells like his hoodie, and you stay there for a few moments, just to breathe him in.

_Welcome back_

Tom’s hand drifts down your shoulders, your back, to your waist, before it slides to your front and settles on your belly.

_How’s the little one?_

You huff a silent laugh when the growing baby inside of you kicks right that moment, and Tom presses his grin against your temple. You lift your head and take his face in your hands to smile brightly at him.

_I love you_

It is intimate, private, and everything you need. Tom is here, your son is sleeping in his bed closeby, and your unborn baby is safely inside of you.

You stand up on your tiptoes and press your lips to Tom’s temple.

_Take me to bed_

You fall asleep still wearing his sweater, your head on his chest, his arms around you, legs tangled under the blankets. His deep breaths against your ear, his warm breath ghosting across your face, his presence enough to make your relax and drift off until the sun breaks through the curtains in the morning.

You wake with your face pressed against his neck, his fingers petting your hair, his lips right next to your ear.

“Good morning, my darling.”


End file.
